Dark Legends
by KingIfinity25
Summary: Agents of "The Agency," Tanguy the Blaziken, Luan the Marowak, Spiro the Duskull, Emma the Lopunny, Alexis the Banette, Belle the Mienshao, and Mewtwo must thwart the intentions of an unknown enemy who is bent on the destruction of the world.
1. Prologue: Alarm Raised

Ok guys my first fanfic and I hope I'm able to write a good one for you guys. Enjoy! Feel free to PM me for anything.

**Dark Legends**

_Alert, Alert. Subject 6 has escaped. All personnel evacuate from the facility immediately._ The alert rang through the halls of the newest genetic engineering facility of Team Rockets base in the Koras Region, what was once called Italy. The cold, steel corridors easily rang out the alert, sounding like a insane psychopath with each repeat of the alert.

"Administrator James, what has just happened?" asked a low level grunt.

"This is a "New Island" event," James replied. "So just run. The "Thing" has already killed 10 people. I won't let anymore die."

"A "New Island" event?"

"Revenge of perfection. God be with us to make it out before..."

An explosion from the floor below blew open the floor underneath. A pokemon rose from the hole.

"Fuck!" yelled James.

The pokemon raised it arm and lifted the grunt from the floor and started charging a Shadow Ball.

"Sir, please help."

James remember of his personal pokemon. _He would kill them before they land a hit._ He looked at the helpless grunt in front of him and turned and ran away.

"Sir?! SIR!" the grunt yelled.

The pokemon chuckled and threw the attack. The grunt didn't feel a thing.

James ran passed several corridors before he saw it, a secret staircase that only the most senior of members of Rocket new about. It was a small and narrow but it was the last means of escape. _To the catacombs I go._ James slipped into the secret passage. Seconds later the entire building was obliterated, engulfed by the rage of the newest creation of perfection.


	2. Chapter 1: In the Clouds

**Dark Legends**

"Tanguy wake up," said a ghastly voice.

The voice was barely audible, but it annoyed him. _I am going to kill that ghost._

"Tanguy don't make me bring agent Luan to wake you."

Tanguy just waved at the voice and mumbled something like "Five more minutes."

"Tanguy, you lazy ass; get the fuck up or I will break you leg," said a scruffy yet somehow sexy female voice. And at that Tanguy sat straight up.

The light disoriented him a little, as light usually does when one wakes up. when he could finally see perfectly he saw his friends just in front of him.

First he saw Luan, a female Marowak with a unique "helmet" with two "tusks" where that bottom spikes usually found. She was wearing a purple, skin tight shirt, black shorts it a white belt in a slant across the top left hip to the lower right hip. Her intense blue eyes beaming a gaze that could pierce the soul of even the hardiest of Machamps. The most rare aspect to Luan was that her body was almost human in frame, what humans would call an hourglass figure.

Then when could totally focus could he see his best friend Spiro. Spiro was a shiny Duskull, but was at least half the size of Tanguy himself. Spiro's skull plate was mostly cracked and Tanguy always had wondered how it did not just fall apart. Duskull creepy ass eye was switching slot every two seconds adding to his friends routine of "wake-em-up," or that is what he called it.

"Now why does violence wake you up? You hear me ask you super nicely to wake up and you just wave at me but when Luan threatens you, you jump up," commented Spiro.

"It's because he knows that I would break his legs, Blood," replied Luan. Directing to Tanguy, "Now freshen up, the boss has a new job for us."

"Yes mom. Want me to wear a tie as well?" joked Tanguy. A _bonemerang _flew right passed his head, barely giving him enough time to dodge. "Okay, I get the point. Sheesh. I'll be there in less then 5."

"You better, I don't want to lose another op to Emma's team," remarked Luan.

"Okay, you got my word."

With that both Luan and Spiro left to the main office. Tanguy jumped off the bed and ran to the sink. Looking in the mirror he saw himself. He was a pretty good looking Blaziken (or so he thought). He was an average height Blaziken, with just a little more white fluff that went just pass his shoulders. His feathers were a light crimson, and his eyes were a rare amethyst, and to his knowledge he was the only Blaziken with such eyes.

He gargled some mouth wash and sprayed on body spray, then he did a little _Flare Blitz_ to finish off. _Nothing better for a fire type to smell like then fire itself_. He then dashed to the main office. At his speed he would make it in about thirty seconds. _Ha, Luan only left me 1 minute ago. I might set a new record. _He grinned and did not pay attention of what was in front of him; BAM, he ran right into Emma.

Emma was an just a simple Lopunny. Like Luan she had an hourglass body but was a little more Latin in the shape. She wore a pink, skin tight tank top with blue, bell-bottom jeans. To Tanguy's mind he had no idea where all the female in the base got human-like bodies, but he did not mind, in fact he thought it made them more attractive, and Lopunny being the epitome of beauty within the walls of this facility, the world for that matter..

"Oh, sorry Em. I wasn't paying attention. I had to rush to the main office so Luan won't whack me with that bone hammer of hers," explained Tanguy.

"No worries Tan, I get it. We still on for tonight?" replied Emma.

"Um, I don't know. It seems that the Boss has a mission for my crew."

"Oh, damn. I was looking forward to this night. I even bought a new dress and everything."

"Babe, I'm sorry. How about when I get back?"

"If I am not on a mission."

"Okay, when we both are back on base."

"Promise?"

"You have my word. Now sorry but i have to rush." Tanguy gave Emma a kiss on the cheek and ran off.

When Tanguy got to the main office he saw that Luan and Spiro were waiting for him, Luan arms crossed and Spiro looking out of his left socket. All Tanguy could do was his job. "Sir, all members of Team Bellantium are present and accounted for."

Floating down from a hole in the ceiling was the Boss, the ever imposing Mewtwo. He was wearing a black suit (don't ask me who is his tailor) and a purple, silk tie. It had been 10 years since he created the Agency and no one knew why. All they knew was that members of the Agency were to keep the balance of the natural forces. Tanguy and company were some of the first members that Mewtwo himself found.

It was not until Mewtwo's feet touched the floor did he speak. "Team, I am sending you to the Maya region in the Americas. It seems that Groudon has surfaced in that area and is reaking havoc on the environment."

"Sir, with all due respect why isn't a low end team doing this mission. It is only Groudon and Team Pratum or Proluvies can take care of it." inquired Luan.

"Because I need one of best teams out there for Groudon isn't the only thing I need you to do there. Before Groudon awakened there was an unusual power flux in the region. I need you to investigate." replied Mewtwo.

"Power flux?" asked Tanguy.

"Yes, the second within a month. The first was in the Koras region. I believed it to be nothing to stir alarm, but after a second, identical power flux I am going to send your group to this Maya and Team Bella to Koras."

_Great I go to the Yucatan and Emma goes to Italy, _thought Luan.

_There go our plans, _thought Tanguy. "Sir, when do we leave?

"In 20 minutes. Comeback with as much intel as you can get, and take care of Groudon."

"Yes sir!" said the group in unison, saluting Mewtwo. With that they were dismissed.

(25 minutes later and on a plane headed to the Yucatan.)

"ETA 90 minutes," announced a Sawk.

"Alright, thanks Bolin," said Spiro.

"Wake me when we get there," Luan said. Then Luan placed her head on a pillow and began to nap.

As the plane leveled off, Spiro and Tanguy began to speculate what the "flux" was and/or is.

"I mean what can actually create this type of power flux?" asked Tanguy.

"Nothing I have seen or heard of. And I have been around since before you guys were born," replied Spiro.

"Hmm, what if it was solely a glitch?"

"Impossible. Two identical fluxes happening in different continents? Shit like that never happens. No, this is either some new type of Human tech or..." started Spiro.

"Or what, may I ask?" prompted Tanguy.

"A new Pokemon."

"What, like Porygon or Mewtwo?"

"Mewtwo was created by humans be be prefect."

"Yeah, like 27 years ago. And look what happened when that happened."

"Poor Dr. Fuji; well his spirit is at peace."

"Poor Dr. Fuji? Freaking New Island was obliterated."

"HAHAHA! That is why I say that this might be the same type thing."

"Well I do..." Tanguy was saying before an alert beeping interrupted him. He went over to Luan and woke her up. "Luan, brace yourself." Just then the plane moved, as if trying to dodge a missile.

"Damn it Bolin, what the fuck is going on up there?" screamed Luan.

"Sorry ma'am, but something is firing at us. It came out of nowhere, only spotted it before it fired an energy bolt," explained the Sawk.

Tanguy ran to the front of the plane and tried to focus to see what was firing. His eyes focused on a weird energy field that was just throwing bolts of pure energy. Tanguy then took the weapons chair and aimed at the field. "Plasma cannons armed and firing." To bolts of highly charged plasma flashed to the field and ignited in a light of intense purple and pink.

"Direct hit sir," said Bolin.

"Yeah, nothing could withstand..." Tanguy started to say until he saw that the energy begin to be sucked by the field. "Shit, Spiro looks like we are going outside."

"Why the fuck things happen almost all the time in the air?" badgered Spiro.

"Because they don't want to meet up with Luan," joked Tanguy.

"Just get the fuck out there you two before I throw yous out," ordered Luan.

"Yes ma'am," the two said in unison.

Spiro phased through the metal of the plane and was outside of it in less than a second.

Tanguy open the bomb bay door and jumped to the stratosphere shining a brilliant blue aura around himself. Then a flash of light surrounded him and a large bird appeared in the sky; Tanguy transformed into his avian form and flew towards the anomaly in the clouds, right next to Spiro.

"Spiro can you detect..." Tanguy was ordering when an energy bolt flew right by him. "Shit, you would think it would get tired by now."

"Ha, I think it doesn't like you," Spiro laughed.

"Why me?"

"Well you did shoot at it."

"Well why don't you shoot at it."

"Well then let me," Spiro said. He then let loose an aura of immense darkness and formed a ball. The ball started to glow a dark purple infused with what looked like living shadows. The ball grew about twice the size of Spiro himself. Spiro then psychically threw the ball at the strange field. The ball erupted and a black cloud engulfed the entire field. When the clouds settled the field had a hole in the middle.

"Well let's see if he like a little _Blast Burn." _Tanguy opened his beak and breathed in a lung-full of air. The area around him flared in a bright blue and heated up by at least 30 degrees. His beak started to have a spark form and then in flared to a small ball of inferno within his mouth. He fired it into the hole and the fire flew right into it. The flame bomb explode within the field and a blue fire swirled uncontrollably. The field then erupted like a small nuclear bomb.

The plane jostled and almost fell from the sky had it not been for the effort of Bolin. "Field is gone," announced the Sawk.

"You heard the man. Tanguy, Spiro get back in here. I'll tell the boss that the disturbance has been taken care of and we are off to calm down Groudon," gingerly stated Luan.

"Roger," the "fliers" said. They started making their way back into the plane when a large, animalistic roar erupted from the area that the field was a moment ago.

"What the fuck?" turned Tanguy.

Then a gigantic ball of pure energy flew right to the plane. There was no time to get out of the way.

"Shit," Tanguy cursed.

The ball crashed into Tanguy and Spiro first. Less than a second later the plane blew up.

Tanguy tried to focus on the being. All he saw was a silvery creature with huge wings. "It can't be." Then he lost all consciousness.


	3. Chapter 2: The Italian Job part one

**Sorry, it has been a while since Chapter 1. Busy with school and had to invent new pokemon. Hope you enjoy Chapter 2. PM me if you have questions.**

**Dark Legends Chapter 2: The Italian Job**

The Boss had always been a robust figure in any setting; Mewtwo had a type of aura that just protruded power. Since the day found her as a feeble little Buneary, he was what she wished she could be. Emma never was jealous of the Boss, she was to afraid to ever be so.

"Team Bella reporting in sir," she announced. _But for what reason we are about to find out._

"Team," he started, "about three weeks ago a large power flux was detected in the Koras Region in northern Italy. I need you to investigate the area where it had occurred."

"Sir, why are we investigating an area that an event that occurred 3 weeks ago now?" asked a Banette named Alexis. It had always amazed Emma that Banette could talk without her zipper moving from place.

Alexis was probably the most beautiful ghost Pokemon ever in existence. With a slender, model-like figure and rare blue eyes, Alexis was a sight to withhold. But was with all Banette she was a black figure with a closed zipper around her mouth. Whatever child threw her away must have been some bratty-ass kid because Alexis looked to have been a beautiful doll in her past life.

"Well madam, the area has had a lot of human activity for the last 2 weeks. They probably thought it was a terrorist attack. They have collected a lot of material from the site so you are to commandeer the property, do I make myself clear?" the Boss ordered.

"And by _commandeer_ you mean _borrow_, right?" asked a Mienshao named Belle.

Belle was slender but muscular, but what would you expect from a fighting-type. Her amber eyes could entice either gender for the most part, to which she cared not. She was the informant of the group and always knew how to get the job done.

"Whatever you deem the word to mean," the Boss replied.

"When shall we leave Sir?" asked Emma.

"Within the hour. I do not expect you girls for at least 2 weeks. This is to be a thorough intel gathering, okay? I absolutely need to know if this power source is something the Agency needs to worry about or not. Chivalry will not be needed," ordered Mewtwo.

_When has it ever been for us? _Emma sarcastically thought.

"Am I understood?"

"Yes sir!"

Walking through the corridors of the Agency always made even a veteran feel insignificant. Emma always felt as if she could never fill these halls with her presence. _Mewtwo must either have a big ego or wants all of us in our place_, she thought. There were faded signs throughout the building said _United States Department of Defense_ and _Pentagon_. She remembered that Mewtwo said that he found this building in almost complete ruin which meant that it was here before Mewtwo made it the Agencies HQ. Whatever this building was before was old history, probably as old as the War of Malice.

"Better make sure we got everything before we leave girls. I don't want to repeat the mistake we did in Rome," ordered Emma.

"Really? You are going to bring Rome up? Babe, that was 4 years ago," said Alexis.  
"No excuse Alexis," Emma struck back.

"Yes ma'am," replied Belle.

They made it to the armoury and took two energy disguisers, three communication devices, a few handguns, and Emma took a bow with 4 quivers filled with 50 arrows each.

"ETA to Koras will be 2 hours ladies," announced a Bisharp in a thick British accent.

"Kylar, you can take all the time you need, this is gonna be a long ass mission. What is a few more hours?" said Emma.

"Yes ma'am!" saluted Kylar. "Refreshments will be provided this time around ladies, so help yourselves."

"Finally the Boss is letting us have fun," Belle laughed.

"Just don't think I am going to have fun with you," replied Emma.

"Me neither," chimed Alexis.

"You two are never fun," booed Belle.

Bisharp's eyes had a look of surprise and embarrassment. "Well, yes well, shall we head off then?"

"Yes we shall," Emma said looking a little disgusted at Belle.

The team entered the plane. The plane was a Bomdardier Global Unlimited high speed aircraft from the late 2010s, the only thing was that the Agency added some lightweight weapon systems onto to craft. It had a white exterior shell, but inside was an executive's dream. Leather chairs, a light brown rug, cedar wood tabletops. Of course this was their personal plane that the girls got for themselves, they were just happy that Kylar was an experienced pilot because of his old trainer.

Emma sat down and took out the file that Mewtwo had given her at the briefing. News reports from the area, satellite images of the area. Emma wished she knew what NRO meant because it was due to their old satellites that allowed Mewtwo to know about everything. _Wow, they put their facility within city limits. They had either nothing to hide or nothing to lose. This might be a very hard mission,_ she thought to herself.

"So what is up Emma?" asked Alexis as she floated over to where Emma was sitting.

"Just looking over the file. I believe that the city might have been in on this event, or at least were in with the facility itself."

"Hard not to believe but that is not the question I asked. Let me rephrase: What is up between you and Tanguy?"

"What?! How do you know..."

"Shush. Belle doesn't know."

Emma went to a whisper. "How do you know about us?"

"Honey, you don't think you can hide anything from me do you? I am the master of stealth, and have a complex network of Ghost-types at my disposal."

"But they don't tell you the _whats_?"

"They do, but I want to know from the person involved with Tanguy."

"So I guess I can't lie."

"I know you are together, so you can't lie about that."

"Well we were planning to have a real date but work has separated us again."

"That is how it is in this business. You have to just either work with it or move on."

The silence that followed was greeted. Emma did not want to talk about her personal life with Alexis anymore; what happens between her and Tanguy should be of no concern to the ghost or anyone else for that matter.

As the plane prepared to land Emma went to the window to see what was outside. She could see flock of Capracqua and their lower levelled Corsacqua. There was something very majestic of these Pokemon that were species cousins of her native Wingull of the Sinnoh region of Japan. She caught a glimpse of Velogrino that sped past the plane at probably Mach 3, if it was being lazy. Then she saw the species cousins of Murkrow, the more regal Paukra. The Paukra were flying to the near city of Cogne. The Koras region had many Pokemon that were not seen anywhere else in the world. In fact they were going to meet one of the Agency's agents stationed here, as a translator and informant. He was a Orius-a bear Pokemon that was a Fightisng/Steel native to Italy-named Vicenzo.

The plane touched down and the girls were ready to start the mission. "Okay Kylar, I guess we will see you in a few days, if all goes accordingly," Belle said as the girls started to get off the plane.

"Yes ma'am," saluted the pilot.

The girls stepped onto the tarmac and saw a large man; his skin was like an olive tan, he probably weighed about 235 lbs in just muscle, very angular face, and heavy brown eyes. He was definitely handsome to look at; the only flaw was his walrus mustache.

"Benvenuti a Cogne," he greeted. "I believe that you are Team Bella. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Vicenzo." He actually had a Castelia City accent.

"Wow, were you born in Unova?" asked Alexis.

"My parents were immigrants and I was born there, so yes. Moved back here after Mewtwo assigned it to me, due to the fact that I can speak Italian," replied Vecenzo.

"I guess you are wearing a pretty advanced disguiser," Emma deduced.

"Yeah, have to. No one here even knows I am a Pokemon. Oh, by the way if you have disguisers, use them. I don't own any Pokemon and so most people will believe you are wild Pokemon and try to catch you. Especially since you guys are rare Pokemon in these parts," Vecenzo said.

Emma and Belle activated their disguisers and transformed into human females. Emma had caramel-like skin, brown hair with blonde highlights, and a slender figure. Belle had light yellow skin, Japanese eyes, and short black hair. Alexis used her Spirit energy to transform into a typical French girl, brown hair, blue eyes, and a slender body.

"Damn," Vecenzo gasped. "voi ragazze sono belle." (You girls are beautiful)

"Grazie," (Thanks)Emma responed.

"Parli italiano?"(Do you speak Italian?) Vecenzo inquired.

"Questo e molti altri,"(This and many others) Emma answered.

"Well that makes my job easier," he laughed. "Well venire(come)! We have much to do. I have a car waiting for us and the facility is about 16 kilometers from here."

The girls followed the disguised Orius to a car just outside the airport. Vecenzo got into the driver's side, Emma into the passenger, and Alexis and Belle got in the back. They sped off to ground zero of the destroyed facility.

Emma gazed at the wildlife that surrounded the city of Cogne. A pack of wolf Pokemon, known as Luro with their cubs Nerolo. The goat Pokemon known as Terpra and Kidra grazing next to a herd of the Pokemon Foucvo, Faudai, and Rosino. She saw some of the owls of the area known as Guquiba. She knew that these birds were some of the rarest mix type Pokemon, because they were grass and flying. In addition, she was only scrapping the surface of the amount of Pokemon that lived in Koras.

The city came into view and Emma could see where a building once stood. Barely even ruins remained and it was a huge scar in an area of pure beauty.

"As you can very much see, the building is in city limits. It is very likely that some of the natives here know what was done there, but I cannot be 100% sure," announced Vecenzo.

"We could tell from the satellite pictures we received. You can just drop us off at a local tavern. We don't need a babysitter," Emma said.

"I do not intend to leave you girls here da voi stessi(by yourselves). Besides only you know Italian, Emma; one of the others will need a translator."

"Let him come with me Emma," asked Belle.

"Belle I wouldn't trust you with anyone but Alexis or me," replied Emma. "Alexis you go with Hulk over here and Belle with come with me."

"Yes ma'am," saluted Alexis.

Belle and Emma entered one of the businesses in the city. "Mi scusi, abbiamo bisogno di parlare con chi si occupa di questo luogo,"(Excuse me, we need to speak with whoever is in charge of this place). Emma told the secretary.

"Mi dispiace, ma sono attualmente in un incontro con il sindaco in questo momento. Posso prendere un messaggio per te?"(I'm sorry but they are currently in a meeting with the mayor at this time. Can I take a message for you?) the secretary answered back.

"No, infatti, avremo bisogno di parlare con il sindaco al più presto. Quindi, per favore dire loro che ci stanno arrivando al più presto,"(No, in fact, we will need to speak with the mayor soon. So please tell them that we are coming in soon) Emma responded.

"Mi scusi, e tu sei...?"(Excuse me, and you are...?) the secretary questioned.

"La Polizia Internazionale,"(The International Police) Emma answered. In a way it was not a lie. She did take out international criminals, but not in the way the regular police did.

"Posso vedere il suo distintivo?" (May I see your badge?) the secretary asked.

Emma told Belle to show the secretary their badges. They were real badges but were _acquired_ from their original owners. The woman then lead the girls down the hallway to the office of her boss. She peeked her head through the door. "Perdonatemi signori, ma due donne sono qui per vederla. Dicono che sono forze di polizia internazionali,"(Forgive me gentlemen, but two women are here to see you. They say they are international police) she apologized.

"Davvero? Molto bene, credo che si dovrebbe lasciare che trovi,"(Really? Very well, I guess you should let them in) said another woman behind the door.

The secretary opened the door and the girls saw a chubby older gentleman and a woman in her late 30s. The man had basically no hair on the exact top of his head, and the hair he did have horseshoed around his head and was snow white. He was definitely overweight but not obese. The woman, however, was very beautiful. She had long red hair, was wearing a black suit with a red button-up shirt, and the top three buttons were loose. Her eyes were a dark amber, and she had a mature voice.

"Lei parla inglese?"(Do you speak English?) Emma asked.

"Oh, course I do! You think I can run a business like this without knowing the basic?" she replied. She had no accent in her voice and that made her a little more interesting.

"Well I am Agent Mills and this is Agent Takimoto. We are here to investigate the explosion of the research centre." Belle waved at the executive.

"Well introduced ladies, I am Mars and this flabby fellow is Mayor Alejandro."

"It's a pleasure," Alejandro tipped his invisible hat.

"So you are asking about the centre? I am sorry but I actually know nothing about it except that 3 weeks ago it exploded," Mars said.

Emma knew that she was hiding something. Something in Mars's eyes made her know that Mars was in on whatever was going on in the centre.

"Really? You knew nothing of what was going on in the centre?" Belle shot. "Madam, in my experience I have learned that high level officials in a city know everything that goes on within its limits."

Mars raised an eyebrow. "I guess I am the first not to know then."

"Well the mayor must know. The mayor runs the city." Emma turned to the mayor.

Belle flirted, "A powerful man like yourself Alejandro must know, right? It would make me happy to know." Belle acted more catlike than weasel.

"Mio Dio,"(My God) Alejandro blushed. "Well, all I knew was that the centre was researching how Pokerus works."

"Is that all Mister Mayor?" Belle bent down to the point that most of her cleavage was showing way more provocatively.

Sweat started to trickle down the mayor's face. "I am afraid that is all I can say, la mia signora."(My lady)

"Aww, poo. You wouldn't try to lie now would you?"

"I am sorry, but that is all we all know of the centre," Mars mildly bursted.

Belle got straight up. "I thought you said you knew nothing about the centre?"

"I don't know _what_ they _did_ but I knew what they were studying, and that was Pokerus. Is that all you wanted to know?" Mars was a little flushed.

"Yes that will be all for now," Emma replied.

"Well if you'll excuse me ladies I must be going. I have many important matters that must be attended to right now. Addio!"(Goodbye) the mayor said as he left the room.

Emma and Belle followed him out the door.

(Five minutes later)

"I don't like her," Belle announced.

Emma replied, "Me neither, she is obviously hiding something."

"So what shall we do?" asked Belle.

"What we do best."

"Okay, so that means that I have to..."

"Yeah, sorry he isn't sexy but he also has information we might need."

"So that leaves..."

"Alexis will follow Mars, and I will check out the ruin itself."

"With Vecenzo?"

"If he wishes."

"Well I guess that means you get the guy this time Emma."


	4. Chapter 3: Flashbacks

**Dark Legends Chapter 3: Firelight Memories**

_Wake up you nitwit, _Spiro thought. Last thing he remembered was being hit by some weird energy attack. _Open that dumb eye._ Spiro at last took control of his body as he saw his friends falling faster than he was, towards a dense forest bellow. _Shit._

Spiro flew towards Tanguy first. He could see that his friend took the brunt of the attack; Tanguy had reverted to his normal form and an ash trail tailed him. _Sorry bud, this is gonna hurt you a little_. Spiro's eye glowed a deep blue as he used _**psychic**_ to catch his friend.

"Now for the plane," Spiro said as he searched for the military grade plane. He searched left and right until he saw that the plane was plummeting to the earth faster than he could fly. "Damn."

The plane hit the dense forest below. It hit with a nose dive and Spiro doubted that his friends inside could have made it, yet he flew towards the wreck with Tanguy still in an unconscious psychic lock.

Spiro floated just about two feet off the ground when he released Tanguy and made it to the plane.

"Please don't be dead," Spiro hoped.

Smoke rose from the wreckage. It smelled like burnt metal and cooked flesh. Spiro phased through the wall and saw Bolin. _Damn, why him?_ Spiro thought as he saw the pilot dead in his seat, glass and metal had smashed into him leaving large shrapnel peppering his body, blood was all over the cockpit. Spiro was in total shock at what he saw, and then he remembered. _Wait, where is Luan?_

He checked the cockpit a little more and saw no sign of Luan. He then checked the cabin and saw her hand under some large pieces of metal.  
"Luan!" he shouted as he rushed over to his fallen comrade. He used _**psychic**_ to move the metal from on top of her. Then he saw her, somehow she was spared from and serious damage, only a couple of scrapes and bruises and maybe a concussion or two. He lift her and used _**shadow ball**_ to make an opening for them to move threw. He set her next to Tanguy and went to make a shelter for them.

It was about 5 o'clock when Spiro had finished making the shelter and gathering firewood. Spiro looked back at plane. _I guess I just can't leave him in there. _Spiro got up, used psychic to remove all the shrapnel from Bolin, and went to bury him. Spiro had actually never met Bolin before the mission, and so just stood over the grave for an hour because that is all he thought would be best.

When 6 o'clock came rolling around Spiro went back to the makeshift shelter. She looked at the logs he had collected and used _**psychic**_ to make a pyramid fire structure. He then focused to create a _**will-o-wisp**_. The Duskull began to swing his arms side to side until small sparks of purple began to appear, then he willed the flames to grow until they were the size of a soda can. He threw the flames to the log structure and it glowed a blue light and caught flame.

He sat down on a stump and looked towards his still living friends and memories started to flood into his mind.

[10 years ago]

"Watch out Red," said a Torchic as he jumped over a young Spiro. "Take this! Ember!" The Torchic blew out scattered flames at a robotic dummy. The robot just kept coming until a femur bone bashed down on its head.

"Come on boys, you can't keep being shown up by a girl," said a little Cubone holding her bone club across her shoulder.

"Not fair Luan, you have a weapon, all i have is my stupid ember attack, my beak, and my talons. These robots are made of steel and I can barely make a dent," argued the Torchic.

Luan began to laugh and swung her hand back and forth in front of her face saying, "Excuses, excuses Tanguy. Mewtwo should have let me go with Emma."

"Yeah he would let you go with that brat. Don't make me laugh," Tanguy said angrily.

Luan and Tanguy looked at each other so intensely that you could faintly seem the sparks that flew between them that Luan did not see a robot coming right at her.

"Look out!" screamed Spiro. He then lifter his right arm and electricity began to encircle it. "CHARGE BEAM!" A beam of intense plasma shot from Spiro's arm. The robot exploded throwing Luan off balance and falling on Tanguy.

"What was that for?!" angrily asked Luan.

"Um," the shiny Duskull began to bump his "hands" together, "there was a big robot that was right behind you and I..." Spiro tapered off.

"AND YOU WHAT? BLEW IT UP IS WHAT YOU DID," Luan scolded.

Duskull began to cry.

Luan's rage quickly simmered as she saw Spiro crying. She had done it again; her anger made Spiro cry.

"Oh, sorry Red. I didn't mean it," she said as she went to hug the ghost. Spiro let her hug him. "I'm sorry. I know you were trying to help and I was," she looked at Tanguy, "distracted."

"Why look at me? I didn't do anything wrong. I wasn't the one who was being a big, fat, meanie," Tanguy tried to defend himself.

"If it wasn't for your excuses I would have seen the robot coming," Luan spat.

Spiro began to calm down, "I...I was just trying to he...hel...help."

"I know, I know. There, there," Luan placed the ghost under her head.

"Well seeing you're playing mommy, I will finish the training mission.

Tanguy saw three robots closing in on their position. He went all out with embers and pecks. One of the robots lost a hand, the other a head and the last robot got pecked so hard that where an entire gut would have been there was a hole. The Torchic started dancing around, very oblivious to the fact that the robot that lost its hand was still active and on the offensive. With its one good had the robot grabbed the little fire chicken and an electrical surge of energy went into Tanguy.

"GUYS, I BELIEVE I MISSED ONE!" he screamed in agony.

Luan looked at Tanguy with disappointment on her face. She closed her eyes and shifted her head away from Tanguy.

"Luan?" worried Spiro. "Tanguy can die."

"He should if he was that stupid."

"And you are being stupid not to help him," Spiro said with determination in his eye. He fazed though the small Cubone, flew to the robot, and charged another charge beam. "Here I come Tanguy." The electrical plasma shot from Spiro's right arm and blew the robot to smithereens. Tanguy flew back about ten yards, unconscious but alive.

[Back to real time]

"Ha, Tanguy," Spiro turns to see his friends.

Tanguy looked terrible, bruises covered his body and his right arm looked as if it was broken and his left shoulder was definitely dislocated. Spiro had made a makeshift sling for Tanguy and made sure Tanguy was not putting pressure there. _Why are you always the one to get really hurt Tan?_ Spiro thought to himself.

Luan started to rustle a little. A small moan came from her mouth.

"Luan?" Spiro asked.

Another moan.

"Luan, are you okay?"

"God dammit, Red. Does it fucking look like I am 'alright," Luan barked.

"Okay, just asking? Fuck you are moody. After I even pulled you out of the wreck and everything," Spiro said.

"Wreck?" Luan looked inquisitively.

"Over there is where you and Bolin crashed landed." Spiro pointed to an area where smoke was just totally settling.

[Luan POV]

At about eight in the morning, Luan got up to see the wreckage that was once a military plane. It was in shambles, the cockpit was almost totally imploded and the cabin was torn, bent, and warped.

"I have no clue how you survived Bone Head," Spiro popped out of the ground.  
Luan fell on the ground. "Shit! Red don't do that. You know that I hate you popping out of fucking nowhere."

Spiro laughed. "Well anyways, somehow you survived. Bolin had like all the metal get jammed into his body. I buried him over there near the big pine." Spiro pointed to a very old tree near the banks of a river. There was two pieces of metal twisted into a cross over what she suspected where Bolin was buried.

"You know that he had just been in the Agency for just over three months?" Luan asked.

"Actually I knew nothing about him, but I stood over his grave for about a hour." Spiro replied.

They stood over the grave for about five minutes saying nothing.

"I am going to get wood. Stay here and watch Tan for me?" Spiro asked.

"Sure. Guess you are the only one who can really do anything Red."

Spiro headed off into the woods. Luan went back to camp and started at Tanguy. _Why does that idiot still sleep? Doesn't he realize that we have to get out of these godforsaken woods? _Luan then turned to the dying embers of flame and memories of years before flooded into her head.

[Five years ago]

"God dammit Tan!"shouted Luan.

She was a full newly evolved Marowak, and still getting use to her new strength. Tanguy was a Combusken with plenty of new moves, while Spiro was still a Duskull. Mewtwo had sent them to take down a Nazi uprising in Germany. Objective was to kill all the leaders of this human organization and see if there was any outside funding to this group.

"Bitch please, I missed that sensor by like two feet," Tanguy tried to excuse.

"Tanguy, she was talking about the heat sensor that is behind you," pointed out Spiro.

"Fuck, you got to be kidding," Tanguy froze.

"Just count yourself lucky that I froze that with Ice Beam before you landed," explained Spiro.

"I don't know why the Boss pared us up. I would do anything to join with Emma's team," Luan complained.

"Shit, sorry Skull that we are such failures in you fucking world," Tanguy spat.  
"At least they are professionals," she exclaimed.

Spiro silently chuckled, "And they are whores."

Luan shot a dead stare at the ghost-type who ignored her. Spiro just went to a nearby power box and froze the circuits. "That should give of at least ten minutes until they find out. That give you two 5 to kill the leaders and 8 for me to get the evidence," Spiro said.

"Great, I get the easy job for once," Tanguy joked.

"Shut up and split up," ordered Luan.

The team split up and Luan went down the left section of the camp. She never liked working with Tanguy; to her he was a babbling buffoon and when she became the leader of the group she will kick Tanguy out. Ever since they met five years earlier the fire bird was nothing but a thorn in her side, always disobeying orders, getting cocky, making massive mistakes, basically Tanguy actually never did things right, but somehow things always ended up with him doing the job and that annoyed her to the bone.

Her friend Emma though was always doing things correct and had never had any problems in her ops. Luan and Emma had always been close friends and wanted desperately to be pared with each other but the Boss made them separate into different teams. _Emma if you were here we would be done by now_, Luan thought.

The alarm sounded. _Shit, well looks like Spiro's ice melted before time. _Luan pulled out to bone daggers. _Well I guess that means that we have to do this the hard way. _Luan jumped to the top of one of the low buildings around her and began to run from roof to roof. She stopped as a soldier ran to the second in command officer.

"Der Karton wurde eingefroren," a low level grunt yelled.

"Finden Sie die Eindringlinge," ordered the general.

_Shit, will Spiro be able to find evidence that this Nazi group has underworld connection? _As Luan thought, an explosion around the Humvee holding area happened. A plume of black smoke and red-orange flame erupted sending debris flying in all directions. _Dammit Tanguy, we are suppose to be black ops, not special forces._ But then she saw a blue light glow in the area and saw a giant bird soar into the sky, its wings seemed to be made of pure fire, its eyes glowed with a dazzling blue like those of new stars.

"Lavados," the officer gasped.

_Lavados? Shit you mean that is..._ Luan began to think before another explosion erupted from the east side of the encampment. Another bird made its appearance from the factory complex and a large screech along with shots of high voltage electrical discharge. It began to rise and a great dark cloud began to form around it. _Both the Phoenix and the Thunderbird? What about the Rokh?_

"Sir, wurde ein Lohgock zwei der legendären pokemon befreit," another soldier ran giving the officer the news.

"Tötet ihn!" bellowed the Nazi officer.

_Wait, a Lohgock? _Then another explosion erupted from where Spiro was. A dark figure emerged from the explosion. It looked similar to Spiro from a distance but Luan could sense that it was a legend of immense power. All of a sudden Luan felt a tazer wire hit her back and the voltage surged through her. _Really? Thank you God that I am a ground type._ Luan fell backwards purposely to the ground.

The two grunts went to check out what had fell from the roof. Luan then "reawaken" and pulled out her bone daggers and slashed the throats of the soldiers. The blood burst from their jugulars like water bursting from the bowels of the earth making geysers. As their bodies fell onto the cold earth Luan swiftly ran to the commander and who began to run as he saw his soldiers fall dead. _Please, like a human can outrun a Pokémon_. Luan got the lead and used _**headbutt**_ on the human. Luan knew that with that type of trauma he would soon die of internal bleeding.

"Haben Sie tatsächlich glauben, dass Sie etwas gestoppt?" the Nazi general spat at Luan. "Sie hörte nichts." He pointed to a container behind Luan and began to laugh. "Komm heraus Lucario!"

The box shattered and a Lucario stepped out. The aura around it was a shadowy black mixed with purple. Its eyes were as red as blood and as cold as space. It looked nothing like the Lucarios of Japan; it in fact looked like a grey wolf standing on two legs. The werewolf lifted its left hand and its aura began to focus at the middle of his hand. Black power then leapt out of his hand and hit Luan on the crown of her protective skull.

"What the hell?" shouted Luan in utter frustration. "Fine, take this, _**bonemerang**_." Luan threw her boomerang shaped bone at the Lucario. It hit it straight in the gut but the creature did not even grunt.

The Nazi began to laugh. "Haben Sie wirklich glauben, dass diese Lucario normal ist? Er ist mit Legendary DNA verschmolzen. Dieser ist mit Fenrir's DNA verschmolzen. Treffen Sie eine unaufhaltsame Kraft."

The creature roared with the ferocity of an entire pride of lions. The black aura began to burn the area and it fired from its mouth a tsunami of black fire. Luan back flipped with barely any time to spare, and fired another _**bonemerang**_ at the creature's forehead. The creature just laughed eerily.

"Leider Mädel, aber das wird bei mir nicht," the creature explained.

"Then how about this, _**BLUE FIRE PUNCH**_!" roared a Blaziken.

The creature turned its head just to have a intense flame of energy drop it on the ground.

"Metal and fire, not a great mix," laughed the Blaziken.

"So you did evolve," exclaimed Luan.

"A little gift for the phoenix herself. Plus a few new toys," remarked Tanguy.

"Like what?"

The creature rushed Tanguy, but it was stopped by a wave of flame. A great light shone and a giant bird descended from the sky. The creature raged and jumped at the giant just to be struck by a bolt of energy and fell unconscious. Then the clouds darkened as another giant bird descended to hover right next to the phoenix.

"Let's just say that saving legends has it perks, all of which I have no clue of," explained Tanguy.

A bullet speed right in front of Tanguy's face. Tanguy glared at the Nazi general who had a 9mm USP tactical pistol. Luan was amazed that she had almost totally forgotten that the Nazi was still there. She reached out to grab one of her throwing knives to finish him off but a shadow ball came out of nowhere and vaporized the general.

"What the fuck Spiro, it was my job to kill him," Luan cursed.

"Well you took to fucking long," Spiro remarked.

"Dudes come on, the mission is done and we can head back to base," Tanguy reminded them.

"Actually before you leave we wish to impart on you three gifts of immense power," a soothing female voice said.

"But Moltres, you have already given me your power and you said only one may have a legends power," Tanguy said.

"This is true," roared Zapdos. "Which leaves the question of who will i bestow power too."

"Not me, I actually want any power," Spiro answered Zapdos. "Besides Luan should get it. She did almost die to that Lucario. More power should be in order for her."

"Wow Spiro, how noble," Luan blushed.

"And since she didn't complete her task," Spiro added.

Luan's rage shot up and she threw one of her knives at Spiro, missing by mere millimetres. "I was going to use that on the fucking Nazi you nimrod."

"Well the ghost has opted out of my power. And so the Marowak shall take my gift," Zapdos announced and a bolt of white lightning crashed on top of Luan, engulfing her totally. She could feel the hot plasma seeping into her body but it wasn't painful. In fact it felt pleasurable, as though power was making love to her. when the lighting ended the birds vanished.

"Luan, you good?" asked Tanguy

She could barely hear him. Then an earthquake erupted, shaking her. Tanguy asked again, "Luan, you good?"

She looked around but saw no one. "God dammit Luan, wake the fuck up."

[Tanguy POV]

Tanguy looked at Luan, his eyes caringly staring at her.

Luan woke up, "Dammit Tanguy can't a girl get some rest."

A sweat drop fell from Tanguy's brow and he smiled embarrassingly, "Well I just woke up and I thought you were unconscious."

Luan sighed, seeing that Tanguy was being sincere. "Sorry to snap. Truth is that you have been unconscious for hours now. I just thought I could shut my eyes."

Tanguy laughed, "Well I guess that is what happens. What happened to Spiro?"  
"Don't know, he should have been back with the firewood by now."

Tanguy got up and yelled out, "Spiro, where are you?

[Spiro POV]

Spiro shook violently, grabbing his chest with his left hand and leaning on a tree to support him.

_Let me out, you can't fight me forever Spiro, _whispered an eerie voice inside of Spiro's head.

"No, I can't. You will kill my friends. Or worse," Spiro gasped.

_No I won't, you can trust me Red._

"NO! I am not letting you out, Darkrai."

_Wait until I escape Spiro, then I will crush all that you hold dear._

"Then I won't let you escape. Now, get out of my HEAD!"


	5. Chapter 4: Darkness and Ice

[Five years ago, Spiro POV]

"God dammit Tan!" shouted Luan.

"Bitch please, I missed that sensor by like two feet," Tanguy tried to excuse.

"Tanguy, she was talking about the heat sensor that is behind you," pointed out Spiro.

"Fuck, you got to be kidding me," Tanguy froze.

"Just count yourself lucky that I froze that with Ice Beam before you landed," explained Spiro.

"I don't know why the Boss pared us up. I would do anything to join with Emma's team," Luan complained.

"Shit, sorry Skull that we are such failures in your fucking world," Tanguy spat.

At least they are professionals," she exclaimed.

Spiro silently chuckled, "And they are whores."

Spiro did not even phase at Luan's Leer. He moved toward the power box, the only one that held the power for the sensors and alarms throughout the Nazi complex. He opened the box and Ice Beamed the circuits. "That should give us at least ten minutes until they find out. That gives you two five to kill the leaders and me eight to get the evidence," Spiro said.

"Great, I get the easy job for once," Tanguy joked.

"Shut up and split up," ordered Luan.

Spiro phased through the wall directly to his left to the where the records on the schematic. As he entered the next corridor, a familiar, dark voice entered his mind.

_Oh my poor, poor Spiro, why do you keep trying to fight me?_ teased Darkrai.

"Not now Darkrai, I have a mission to do. So shut up and let me be for once in my life."

_Spiro, you know that you are only a vessel. Vessels are meant to be broken. All that needs to happen is the first crack and the water will start pouring out,_ Darkrai stated. _And you are already cracking._

"I will never let you escape Darkrai, your evil must never be released," Spiro protested.

_You forget my power Duskull, time for a little reminder_.

Darkrai then jolted Spiro internally and took control.

"Let's see how long your friends will last now Spiro," Darkrai laughed.

_NOOOO!_ Screamed Spiro. _I will stop to stop._

Darkrai mentally shut Spiro up and phased back to where the power box was. He shot a will-o-wisp and melted away the ice.

_NO! Tanguy, Luan._

"Ha, Spiro" chuckled Darkrai.

The alarm sounded very quickly.

"Was ist los?" asked a Nazi soldier.

"Was denkst du Idiot?"

Twelve Nazi soldiers ran past the ghost, whom had turned invisible to all.

_I must save them. Must control Darkrai._

"Petty Spiro, do you really think I can be taken over so easily?"

_I must save my friends, and I will do everything in my power to do so._

Spiro started to focus mentally to "attack" Darkrai. Looking for a mental gap where he could manifest more control of his body his mind kept thinking that he must protect his friends from Darkrai at all costs, even at his own life.

_Darkrai, your evil cannot be allowed to escape. Arceus entrusted me with hold you and that is exactly what I plan to do._

Spiro found a tiny gap in his mind. Taking advantage on it Spiro tackled his way through.

"No, I will not go back!"

As the two beings battled mentally an explosion at the northeast side of the complex erupted. Flames as high as obelisks shot out at random spots, and yet were too cylindrical to be done by natural means. A brilliant blue light shot up from the midst of the flames. A bird many times the size of any normal flying-type emerged from within and flew upward.

"Moltres," exclaimed Darkrai in amazement.

_Never let your guard down Darkrai!_

Spiro broke through, able to control his own body, though he was sharing this power with Darkrai himself.

"No, you cannot win. I am a legend, I can never lose to a low life ghost-type," Darkrai cried.

"I am no ordinary ghost!"

The two struggled within the Duskull shell. The friction of energies soon became apparent and fluxes of energies flushed from the shell. Another explosion erupted in the east, with bolts of electricity shot with rage. Out emerged Zapdos in grand glory and yet neither Spiro nor Darkrai cared, they fought for ownership of the body. The amount of energies maxed out and went critical, causing an immense explosion, blowing the entire top off of the building.

Spiro emerged from the flames, victorious in the battle for control and yet saw his body. Darkrai came close from being released, and Spiro's body could tell for his true self was showing. He could feel his fangs almost stake through his lower lip. His hands, his grey hands with purple nails came into view. The Reaper Cloth and his skull were all that concealed who he truly was. As a dragon in a cave, he must keep the secrets he alone knew.

[Real time]

Spiro shook violently, grabbing his chest with his left hand, trying to support himself with a tree. He could feel Darkrai again. The pain the legendary caused in him was unbearable. He had been fighting Darkrai since the day they were trapped together in this form; since that day Darkrai had always tried to escape from Spiro's grip.

_Let me out! You can't fight me forever Spiro, _roared Darkrai.

"No! I can't give up. You will kill my friends if I give up," Spiro huffed.

_No I won't. You can trust me little Duskull,_ tempted the devious Dark-type.

"You can't trick me Darkrai. I have heard all your lies. I am not letting you out," Spiro said, still trying to gasp for air.

The tempter's voice turned into a roar of a demon. _Wait 'til I escape from this body Spiro! I will kill all you love! I will be slow with each death, enjoying the pains of your friends and of your own mind and then I will kill you!_

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Spiro roared. An immense blast of energy shot out from Spiro, disturbing the entire area around him.

The trees shook violently, as palms in the wake of a hurricane. Any immediate trees around Spiro fell to the ground. Tanguy and Luan barely escaped a tree falling on them. Spiro fell on the floor, unconscious, and his disguise still holding in place.

[Overall POV]

"What the fuck was that?" asked Tanguy.

"It came from where Spiro was headed," Luan answered.

Tanguy got up, as he did a sting of pain shot up his spine. "Fuck! Luan, looks like I still can't get up."

"You got to be kidding me?" Luan said annoyed.

"Just check on Red," Tanguy ordered. "Go!"

Luan began running over to Spiro. It did not take long to find to shiny Duskull. Spiro lay on the ground, radiating a purple aura. Steam flew from the sockets of Spiro's face plate. A chill swept the area, as if life itself had fled the epicenter and death took hold of the earth.

Shock hit Luan like a train; seeing her friend, the landscape, and the events that happened only the day before, everything was not going normal. Ever since the mission in Germany five years ago nothing had seemed normal.

_What the fuck is happening?_ Luan pondered.

Spiro began to move, his eye opened and saw Luan who had fell on her knees; a look of unbelief abducted her usually serious, reserved nature.

"Luan, snap the hell out of it," Spiro struggled to say.

Luan's eyes did not move an inch. Her shock had taken hold, a total paralysis of her mind.

"Fuck!" Spiro cursed. Spiro started to look around, hoping that there was no Pokémon around. _I don't know if Darkrai is out cold but I have to snap Luan from her daze._ Spiro raised his arm and a purple clawed, grey hand came out of the reaper's cloth he wore. In the middle of his hand a blue ball aura began to form. _Don't need too much, just enough._ The ball grew to the size of a golf ball, looking very much like a gem of sapphire.

"**Aura Sphere**," whispered Spiro. The ball leapt from Spiro's hand and hit Luan straight between the eyes.

Luan quickly came to. A small column of smoke rose from her skull cap. "What the fuck? Who did that?"

"Luan," Spiro requested, "I need some help here."

Luan rapidly remembered why she had come to this area. "Oh, right. I came to see if you were…Well yeah," Luan replied. She ran to Spiro's side and picked him up basically gave him a piggy-back back to camp.

Half a mile in, Luan still gawked at the destruction. Most of the blast was now behind them but there was plenty of damage even here.

"What from hell did this type of damage?"

"Well…"

"**HYPER BEAM**!" roared Tanguy, loud enough to be heard even half a mile away.

"Shit, Tanguy is under attack," Spiro uttered.

"Well isn't that fucking great," Luan hissed. "Spiro can you float?"

"I feel good enough to head walk from here," Spiro responded.

"You walk?" Luan joked, setting her friend down.

"You know what I mean."

The two began racing towards camp.

[At the camp]

Tanguy bolstered himself against a tree. The **hyper beam** he had just released took plenty of energy from him. He grunted, and then chuckled. "Wow. How do I get myself into these situations?"

In front of him was a pack Dirolves_,_ grey and black, dark/ice type Pokémon that resemble the grey wolves of ages past, had surrounded the camp. Just like their ancestors, these ferocious, wolf-like Pokémon had aimed for the weakest member of the camp. The alpha-male Dirolf began to crouch in. It went up to 4½ at its shoulder, 7½ feet long, and was at least 200 lbs.

Tanguy knew he could take this dog out, but thanks to his injuries this dog could have a good chance at killing him. Tanguy had a few attacks he could use to keep the wolf from getting anywhere close, yet he knew he had little energy to keep a strong defensive.

The wolf attack with an **Ice Fang; **its entire mouth was covered with rock hard ice, each tooth made longer, making them look like stakes that could rip through a Steelix hide.

"Not so fast, mate," Tanguy condemned. "**Protect!**" Green aura surrounded Tanguy. The **Ice Fang **scrapped the energy shield, yet Tanguy knew he still had a problem. "Now take this. **Flamethrower!**"

A rush of orange flame shot out of his mouth, directed at the alpha Dirolf, who jump out of the way, anticipating such an attack. The alpha-Dirolf ordered the others to help in his kill; the other twenty Dirolves began to slowly move in, each giving a devilish smile, believing that they were going to have their way.

"Shit! Where the fuck is Luan?" Tanguy cursed. He looked at his enemies and smiled, "Well, I guess I finally met my fate. 'Eaten by wild dog,' just my luck."

Three of the Dirolves leapt at Tanguy, teeth frozen by **Ice Fang**. Then all three dogs began to fly at a 90 degree angle to Tanguy's right. He looked and saw a large bone spike jutting out one of the dogs, though it had impaled all three. The pack leader flew its head towards the direction the spike had flown from and saw Luan, body still in a knife-throwing position.

"About fucking time Luan," shouted Tanguy.

"You got to be joking Tan, you could have gone…" Luan began to say before a bolt of subfreezing ice shot passed her. "**Bonemerang!**" She threw her boomerang-shaped bone at the wolves, hitting and knocking unconscious five of them. "Now that is seven for me, and zero for you."

The alpha then began to glow with bright energy, a bitter chill swept through the immediate area. The other wolves began to howl, as though they were laughing at Luan. The alpha wolf's silhouette began to grow, it got on its hind legs, and its forelegs began to shape as arms. The glow faded and there where a wolf once stood, stood a werewolf. About 9 foot 8 inches in height, with a three tails, each four feet in length. The coloration was the same as the Dirolves, grey and black. Its face looked like it used to yet now it had two long, permanently frozen icicles as saber fangs.

"Fuck, that is one big, ugly motherfucker," Spiro said, appearing right behind Tanguy.

"Holy shit," screamed Tanguy. "Red, why would you do that?"

Spiro ignored Tanguy and called to Luan, "That Pokémon is called Wereice. They are extremely brutal. Do not take it lightly."

"Yeah, yeah Spiro. I got this," Luan replied, not taking her eyes off the Wereice that was in front of her. "Alright big guy, let's tango."

Luan shot three bone knives at the creature. The Wereice blew the knives to the ground, and attacked Luan with a **Shadow Claw**, which hit Luan across the abdomen. Not flinching. Luan shot a **Fire Blast** at the Wereice. Smoke engulfed the werewolf, but a blast of chilled air ripped through and hit Luan head on.

"Fuck, that was a **Blizzard**," Tanguy cursed. "We got to help her Spiro."

"Settle down Tanguy. Luan can handle herself, what I need to do is heal your legs. Can you take care of the Dirolves?" Spiro expressed.

"Fuck, almost forgot about those fuckers," Tanguy remarked.

Luan shook off the snow that chilled her. Her being a ground type made it hard to take ice attacks without serious damage. She lifted her left hand and began to for a ball of light.

_I am going to need some help to beat this wolf,_ Luan observed. "**Sunny Day**."

The ball shot up at the sky. It shone with the intensity of the sun on a cloudless day, blinding everyone of a second. Tanguy felt some renewed energy in its light and shot out a massive **flamethrower** at the Dirolves.

Luan then began to charge a small flame around her hands, being careful not to touch it. The Wereice shook off its blindness and charged at Luan. Luan chuckled and shot out a **fire blast. **The Wereice winced in pain but kept on the charge, ramming into Luan with the force of a freight train. Luan flew through four trees before her momentum stopped her at the fifth. The Wereice then shot an **Ice Beam **at Luan.

Luan fell to the ground, spat blood on the ground, and cursed. She looked up at the Wereice, who hand turned his back on her and was heading back to Tanguy and Spiro. Luan got up on her feet and threw her last bone knife at the monster. It stopped and turned back around.

"Hey, you still have some unfinished business buddy," Luan taunted.

The Wereice howled, and spat on the ground. Luan wiped the blood from her mouth and began to focus. A yellow aura shone around her. Suddenly, the aura surrounded her, and began to grow. It grew to 10 feet high. The aura faded and out came Luan, in her Behemoth form. Her skull had three horns, two were like ram's horns on the side and the other was on her forehead, like a unicorn's. Her spine's spikes broke skin and were like ivory tusks. She looked still like a Marowak, but a monster of one.

The Wereice took a few steps back, showing fear at Luan's new look, but was still determined to kill her. His remaining Dirolves fled. It shot out a **blizzard** at Luan, how didn't even flinch at the ice attack. She roared, flames developed within her mouth, blue flames.

"Aww, shit. Luan is going to finish him now," Tanguy praised.

Spiro shook his head. "Of all the things in this world for her to change into…"

"She turned into a freaking Hulk," Tanguy roared. "Finish him Luan."

Luan shot out an inferno of blue flame the consumed the Wereice, who howled in pain and desperation. The attack lasted five seconds, and when it was done the Wereice was nothing but ash. Then yellow aura surrounded Luan and shrunk her back to her normal size. She looked at Tanguy and Spiro and gave a great big grin.

"Well, that was interesting," Luan commented.

"First time you transform and you overwhelm your opponent," Spiro reflected. "Zapdos' gift is definitely different than Moltres'."

"Well, she did tell me that she had no idea what happens to those with the gift," Tanguy countered. He got up on both his feet and began to glow with blue aura, transforming into his avian form. "I do not even know all I can do, besides fly and use flying attacks in this form."

"Why did you transform?" asked Luan.

"Because we are getting back to the mission," Tanguy said. "So hope onboard. That is an order."

"Yes sir," Luan saluted, actually glad to be getting out of the woods of Georgia.

"Spiro, time to get going," Tanguy ordered.

"Yes sir," Spiro saluted.

The team flew above the tree line, and Luan having a handheld GPS with her directed Tanguy and Spiro on the direction to head off too. And the team went back on course to their mission in the Yucatan.


End file.
